Stone Angels
by ShallowMind
Summary: The True Story of the Uchiha messecre.
1. Chapter 1

Eight years. Eight years of searching for the one who destroyed his life entitely just in one night. No rest, no sleep, no pleasure ever. It was like this every day: constant search and sometimes, rarely, rest. The question didn't stop bothering him:_ why? What was the real reason?_

Uchiha Itachi, his elder brother and only sibling, slaughtered all the Uchihas besides Sasuke in that night.

_"Why, brother why?!" Tears rolled and rolled down the eight year-old boy's pale cheeks. He shivered in fear and his breathing got faster and harder._

_The older one smirked. "To see if I could."_

_And with that unsatisfying explanation he left Sasuke to blame himself and twirl._

He grew stronger, taller, smarter. His confidence was building up and he was completely ready to face that mystery he called his brother and find out what the truth is. Because he simply _couldn't have killed them just to test himself. _

Eight long, long years. He had no time for pleasure. Many girls had interest in him. Countless squealing individuals. _Oh, Sasuke-kun can't you stay just a bit longer? _Stay. No, he couldn't. No one night stands with the receptionists, waitresses, stray ninja girls...

Sasuke felt homesick and decided that stopping by Konoha wasn't such a bad idea. Even if it was just for a while. He was halfway through a big field, covered with fresh green grass, when he heard a shout and the sound of someone falling. He rushed to the place only to see a boy, no older than himself, laying on the ground, panting. He had blonde spiky hair and big blue eyes. Skin a lot darker than his own and he didn't look like he had the intention to get up soon. Sasuke was intrugued by that boy for some reason he didn't quite understand.

"Hey." he plainly said and got the boy's attention.

The blonde quickly jumped up and looked suspiciously at Sasuke.

"Who are you?" he asked with a geniune, calm tone.

_What am I doing? I'm supposed to be... heading back home..._

"Sasuke Uchiha. And what were you doing laying on the ground? And more importanly who are _you?_"

The blonde smiled vaguely. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a jounin from The Hidden Leaf Village. You, Mr. look like a stray ninja. Plus you're one of _them_."

Sasuke put his hands on his hips and arched his brows. "One of _who_?"

"Uchihas. I heard what happened to you..." he made a pause, thinking carefully for his words. "I kind of know what you feel. I never had a family..."

Sasuke was even more intrigued. "I'm not sure what you know. I myself don't know the whole story. That's why I'm searching for him... And what is a Jounin doing outise the village? Don't you have missions?"

They both felt akward. They just met and were now telling each other their life stories...

_He looks sad._

"I... I'm sick of Konoha. No one ever trust me since I've got The Nine Tails inside of me... No one ever wants to be friends... people don't like me..."

"Nine tails?" A light bulb flashed in Sasuke's mind. _Interesting... _

"You know, the Kyuubi."

Sasuke smiled. Without saying another word they both head for Konoha, each thinking what the other wasn't telling...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a silent, cold october night. The baby was laying in its bed, feeling alone. It didn't make a sound only listened to the night sounds. It wasn't alone tough. On a big oak table, scattered with about a dozen scrolls, was a man. It had been a couple of hours since he started searching for that particular scroll. From time to time he looked at the little being and nodded his head. Candles gently lit the small room and a warm breeze was felt. Suddenly, sceaming and rumbling was heard. Like a little eartquake shook the village. The man would have believed that it trully was an eartquake if he didn't know what roared that way. On his way out, one hand on the door knob, the other holding the scroll, he looked at the baby once more. A small smile appeared on his face. The baby was still silent but was cautiously following the man's movements. It had senced that he was leaving.

"This won't be good neither for me nor for you but someday you will understand, Naruto."

And with this, he left the room.

`*`

All screaming and fighting had stopped when the seal appeared on the baby's tummy. It screamed loudly, it seemed like it had caused it some sort of pain. The man who did the seal was gone... forever. The Nine Tailed Beast was now sealed in Naruto's body and Minato's last thought was: _I hope it stays there... _The jutsu he used was a somplicated one and had to end with his death. He, being the 4th and some said the greated Hokage, had decided that sacrifising himself was what he had to do. And he didn't chose Naruto because he was his son. No. He wouldn't risk to put the Fox incide someone not capable of dealing with it. Minato believed that Naruto can do it. That he will succeed.

Worried whisper spread all over the village:

"Is it over?", "Did it die?", "What happened to Minato?"

All those quiestions, and more were answered by Sarutobi the following morning.

`*`

For all his life Naruto had asked the question: Why? Why was he so hated? Did he do something wrong? Not that he remembered it. Everywhere he went people seemed to avoid him.

_Here he comes, niichan. Let's go home._

_That's him, Mother! Look!_

Naruto would nod his head and continue on his way. Anger continued bottling up inside him. Oh, yes he would sow them what he's made of.

`*`

A few years later he stood in a room, along with another two genin, waiting for his teacher. A long time ago, when he was little, Naruto knew nothing of himself. He had vowed to understand. The answer was not pleasant. Nine Tails. He laughed a little to the villagers' stupidity. _Hate me for what's inside me. How dull. _Naruto wanted to learn how to control the beast. It would become his favourite weapon. If only he knew...

His thought were interrupted by a man entering the classroom. He had silver hair and wore a mask. He was tall, grinning foolishly and what was that in his hand? A smut novel? Naruto laughed loudly.

"You have something to say?" The man adressed him, still grinning.

"Mm... let's see. I don't take you seriously Kakashi-sensei. Walking here with that smut. What kind of a role model are you?"

A large sweatdrop appeared on Kakashi's forehead. That was by all means unexpected. He was told that the boy was foolish and had no eye for detail. And he had seen it all just in a glance. Hard student? Maybe.

`*`

Four years of training later Naruto was a Jounin. It seemed like pople took him more seriously now but he was still hated for the Fox. If only if only he could learn how to control the damn beast! He needed help. And in one sunny day he met him... That godly young man called Sasuke. With him up was down and left was right....

`*`

_Can I gain more power? The Nine Tails will obbey me. And looks like he needs the help.... _Sasuke thought, smiling at the blonde before him. He had returned to his old house, of course a little creeped by the memories but not less determined to find the truth. It was one Saturday morning when he stumbled into Naruto again. He craved for the power and wanted to know the blonde's darkest, deepest secrets, of course not revealing his own.

"You know, Naruto maybe I can help you. With the Beast."

Naruto's eyes sparkled vaguely. He didn't seem excited but his blood was boiling.

`*`

Sasuke never thought of his looks. But he was beautiful. Soft, porcelain skin covered his entire body. His big, onyx eyes could follow every movement. He wasn't muscular but had muscles where he needed them. At least he was told so.

_Your abs are to kill for Sasuke-kun... and that stomack..._


End file.
